


From beginning to end 至始至终34

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终34

Odinson与Laufeyson复合消息的热度整整延续了2个星期，俩人被关注的程度堪比当下最炙手可热的明星。除了再次翻出Laufeyson与前未婚夫Harrison的各种分手原因外，失去一只眼睛并重返公众面前的Odinson更是令人感到差异，对于他的遭遇人们纷纷做出了各种猜测，但真相他们永远都不会知道。

复合消息一传出，Thor就收到了父母的“命令”，他知道这次终究躲不过去，现在全世界的人都知道他受了伤，可能还算个残疾。Thor苦求了Loki整整3天才劝服对方陪自己回家，毕竟对方是他最佳的“保护伞“。””当然Loki自己本身也很紧张，因为这次会面不仅仅有Thor温柔的母亲，还有那个只能在Thor和Laufeyson嘴中听说过的Odin，那个曾经至高无上的权力者。鉴于很多年前Laufey与Odin的恶劣关系，Loki真的没有任何信心去妥善应对，想想他父亲对待Thor时的态度，就貌似预见到了不久后会发生的事情。

该来的总是要来，Loki硬着头皮被Thor牵着手带进了家门，Frigga眼含着泪水紧拥着自己的儿子并无数遍的抚摸着那黑色眼罩下的眼眶。而这个时候，Loki便可以展现他得作用了.....他被对方推上前去分散了Frigga的注意力，就犹如Thor所想的一般，母亲看到两个人感情稳定，觉得抱孙子有望就瞬间忘记了伤痛与Loki聊起了家长里短。饭桌上的气氛有些微妙，Frigga不停的招呼着Loki用餐，而坐在上位的Odin始终保持着严肃的态度，让Loki紧张的都不敢抬头产生直接的对视。Thor在餐桌下搞着小动作，他握住Loki的手试图在安慰对方，而这一切都让Odin看在眼里。

在用餐即将结束的时候，Odin忍不住探出了一口气，貌似是一种无奈的妥协，这位长者望向自己深爱的妻子微笑着，然后主动开了口  
“你们俩个人让我想起了我和你母亲年轻时候的样子，那时候Odinson家族的名声比现在还糟糕 ，你的外公一家声名显赫，时代都是显贵。我与你母亲恋爱遭到了很大的反对，但是我们始终坚信爱情的持之以恒。我第一次登门你外公家的时候比Laufeyson还要紧张，同样你母亲也是在餐桌下握住我的手，给予了我无限的宽慰和勇气。用餐结束后，我壮着胆子站起身向你外公证明我对你母亲的爱意，那一言一句的誓言至今未忘。”

Frigga有些害羞的笑了起来，当年的情景依然历历在目“只能说你父亲已经把你外公逼到无计可施的份上了，最后心一横，一了百了就把女儿嫁了出去。当然我们可不想像你外公一样固执，是吧，我的丈夫.....”Frigga很聪明的在提示着Odin，其实他本人对Loki已经很满意了，只不过作为一家主的Odin总是担心的太多、顾虑的太多。

Odin不漏声色的抬起眼看着下面紧张难安的年轻人，最后给出了今日第一次的笑容  
“的确，现在的时代和过去不同了，你们都有自己的选择权，幸不幸福也只有你们自己知道，我不是个顽固不化的人，上一代的恩怨早已烟消云散了”

临别前，Thor终于敞开臂膀拥抱了他的父亲，Loki知道这意义非凡。他甚至试想着自己有一天可不可以与Laufey他的父亲这样拥抱，释怀所有，让他感受到一丝温暖。就在Loki还在愣神的时候，Odin主动的来到他身前与他相拥，轻拍着他得背，小声的说道  
“My son..........”

====  
与Thor回家的事情已经过去了1周，Loki在新能源公司的待遇一天比一天高，现在连Odinson自己本人都比不了，谁让他把对方捧上了天，下面的人自然也跟着试好。Loki把他的长腿放在Thor的办公桌上翘得老高，而Thor则靠在办公桌的一边听着JUN方特员打来的电话  
“恩，好的，我明白..............不用客气，这是我的荣幸，很感谢”Thor虚情假意的应和着，最后面无表情的挂断电话。

“这算是什么？榨干完你的血肉，给块破奖章就完事了？”Loki愤愤不平着，起因是因为Thor为ZHENG府赴汤蹈火卖命了这么多年，不仅赔进去了阿斯加德号还失去了一只眼睛，可ZHENG府却一毛钱没有赔偿，现在又找人顶了Thor的位置，剥夺了他FAN卖JUN火的特权。而所有的一切只换得了一枚JUN方的功勋章，这在Loki眼里看来....和口头表扬是一个道理，一点实际的东西都没有。

“这么多年挣的也不少了，我是个知足的人。况且这一切是我自己布的局，也算是如了愿。只不过我没有想到他们居然找了Moore顶替我？”

“Moore？Connor Moore.....他们是疯了吧？”Loki当然知道这个臭名昭著的JUN火SHANG，他得名声在圈里可不太好，说是JUN火SAHNG倒不如说是个QIANG盗或是SHA人FAN，道德和良知都与这个人无关。

“我也这么认为，宝贝。也许我这个收场的安排过于狠了一些，导致JUN方现在把所有的怒气都对准了DONG欧，估计他们也是想借Moore的毒辣狠狠打击对方吧”Thor自己倒是想的开，他对于现在的一切很满意，可以与Loki复合然后安安心心的起步做正经生意，这是他最理想的结局，

“管他是谁，反正现在这一切已经和我们没关系了”Loki收起他得长腿从真皮椅子上站起，说句实在话，谈恋爱的确会影响工作，现在他办公室里堆着一大摊的活儿都没有处理完。

“要不......周末你和我一起去？”显然Thor的语气没什么底气，JUN方举办的派对他知道有多无聊。

“呵呵，怎么？想让我现场感受一下你授勋时的辉煌时刻”Loki故意用小恶魔的语气调侃着对方，他心知肚明在那种无聊的环境下，Thor只是想找个伴而已。

“可不是吗？还能帮我拍张照片放在INS上”Thor用结实的臂膀把走到门口的人圈在怀里揉搓着

“嗨，你把我的西装都弄皱了”Loki不满的想挣脱，可Thor怎么可能那么轻易的让步

“今晚要不要去我家里看看小炭球它们？自从上次你把它们送回来之后就没看过它们吧”Thor别有用心的诱导着对方，自从他与Loki复合之后，除了接接吻以及不过线的爱抚外，他们至今都没再做过。Thor一次次的试探着，然后被Loki狡猾的拒绝...........他掐算着日子，终于等到了对方即将来临的发QING期。

“你可以把它们抱来公司呀？”

“这里是公司，得注意形象不是吗？”Thor不悦的皱着眉，他的小宝贝总是有1000种理由来敷衍他

“亏你还知道形象一说，在公司里搂搂抱抱的.......这算是正常吗？”  
Loki的银舌头刻薄到让Thor无力回击，在打嘴仗这个事情上他永远都赢不过对方。Thor心一横，转身把怀里的人抵在了办公桌前，凭借自身身体的优势毫不费力的就把Loki压在了身下

“嗨，你想干什么？”Loki像是一只被惊吓到的猫，眼睛瞪的溜圆，正奇怪的看着对方

“别这样看着我宝贝，我会受不了的。”Thor难耐的压着口水，身下又惊又恼的小妖精已经让他血脉膨胀了。

“天啊，到底是谁发QING了......Odinson”Loki不留余地的揭穿了Thor的小心思，想趁他发QING期下手这招早已识破。只不过令Loki没想到的是，Thor比自己想象中的还要急迫，此时那浓烈的信息素已经说明了一切

起初Thor只是想吓唬一下对方，可现在却变得一发而不可收拾。他撩开Loki塞进裤子里的衬衫，抚摸着腰间平滑的完美曲线，身下人有些慌乱的抵抗着但却显得只是在虚张声势。Loki今天穿的衬衫领口很低，第二颗扣子的位置正好平与胸前，Thor细吻着对方因亢奋而扬起的脖颈，然后用舌头灵巧的解开了那颗他早就看不“顺眼“扣子........

“我现在就要就地正法你这个.............“还没等Thor把调情的骚话说完，裤袋里的电话就响了起来。Odinson很忙，总是有接不完的电话和办不完的事情，可现在谁都别想打扰他。手指一划，直接将电话改为了飞行模式，然后被嫌弃一般的仍在了一边

“万一这通电话是一笔大买卖可怎么办？”Loki歪着头故意在引诱着对方，他早已经被Thor撩得把持不住了

“再大的买卖也比不上现在的一分一秒，希望Sif给我采购的办公桌够结实”Thor单手解开西服外套的扣子将它脱下，然后是衬衫。这次DONG欧的经历又为Thor的身上增添了几处新的伤疤，大部分的已经完全愈合，只有少些结痂脱落后还留谈谈的痕迹

Loki稍稍支起身体，用手臂挽住Thor的脖子，把对方拉近在自己眼前“这将是你最后的几块伤疤了，弃恶从善的Odinson先生”

“谁知道你会不会一会儿就捅我几刀，也许应该先为你搜下身，看看有没有带武器...”Thor扬着嘴角一只手扶住Loki的后腰，一只手开始解对方的腰带。

“小心点，这可是别人送我的礼物”Loki不满的小声嚷嚷着，或许他应该自己动手

“是吗？”Thor一使劲，将Loki腰间的皮带直接扯了下来，确切的说是腰带的金属扣夹被扯断了

Lok能感受到那股力量，甚至听到了腰带附近库别撕裂的声音，他恨得牙痒痒想要痛骂Thor一顿，但没等开口就被对方再次压倒在桌面上

“腰带这种东西以后可不能随意接受”Thor的声音很低沉，在这位钢铁直男的眼中，腰带可是只有配偶和情侣才会赠送的东西，先不说这条腰带是谁送的，最可恨的是Loki居然接受了？还貌似很爱护的样子，这就足以让Thor很恼火。

在Loki还没有弄清状况的时候，他的裤子已经被Thor利落的拔下扔在了一边。当他的双腿被打开时，说不上来是什么原因Loki居然颤抖了起来，也许是因为发QING期、也许是因为过久的空虚，也有可能是因为对方那浓烈的信息素，他甚至会假想.....如果在屋子里划着一根火柴与Thor的信息素相撞会不会产生爆炸？！这样的想法简直天马行空，或许他的脑子已经被这恶毒的信息素给杀死了，于是只能颤抖着应和Thor手指的进入，然后发出妙不可言的声音。

柔软的肉壁紧紧吸食着Thor的手指，下面已经湿的不成样子。Loki攀附在Thor脖子上的手臂再渐渐收紧，几乎要勒断了Odinson的脖子。热烈的吻是给予Loki最好的安抚，银舌头在这个时候也只能甘拜下风般的接受对方的挑逗，谁知道Thor的吻技是通过和多少个Omega练成的，但至少Loki很喜欢，虽然他自己这辈子只吻过两个Alpha，可还会毫不犹豫的把Thor排上前头。当Thor的巨物挤进他身体的时候，Loki再也没有闲情逸致的心情去思考其他，他身下被Thor完全撑开并猛烈地贯穿着，只能用双手扣住桌子的边缘来稳住自己的身体不会掉下去。

Thor觉得自己很疯狂，可这根源不完全是因为他忍耐过久而造成的，还有一部分是因为在办公室里做AI实在有些刺激，他的小宝贝在他的身下沉沦着，估计已经忘记了这里是什么场合。Thor毫不在乎，就算现在突然闯进人来他也绝不退缩......可不想就在他干得火热的时候，有人居然敲响了办公室的大门？

Thor懒得去理会干脆装作没听见，可身下的Loki却突然慌了起来，这才意识到他们两个人随时都可能会春光乍现。Loki急着想起身，但却被Thor死死的压在下面，甚至还被“惩罚”般的猛怼了几下

“啊........你弄疼我了……啊......”Loki下意识的捂住自己的嘴，生怕被门外的人听到。而门外的人可能是见屋内没人回答，就又敲了几下门  
“Odinson先生，下午的会议已经迟到了，其他的懂事都在等你。Stark先生说您不接电话让我过来问询一声.....Odinson先生？您在里面吗？”

Thor突然停下了胯见的动作，这时他才想起了下午原计划的股东会议，而且还是他本人提议召集的。不过他仅仅在脑内权衡了不到2秒钟，就开口喊道：“告诉他们我有更重要的事情要和Laufeyson先生深入探讨，让他们要么等？要么就改天......”

Loki一副不可置信的模样死瞪着Thor，但下一刻又被袭来的快感冲上了云霄

“Odinson先生.....你确定让我这样转达吗？”门外代班的小秘书一脸困惑，要知道现在坐在会议室里的人可不是其他一般的管理层人员........

“对，就这么说，求你别再打扰我和Laufeyson先生了！好吗!”这句话几乎是吼出来的，带着Thor浓浓的怨气

代班小秘书吓得一声没吱拔腿就跑，他几乎已经感受到了老板的怒意。

Thor有些晦气的摇摇头，看来新人还得调教，他也不能指望Sif一辈子都当他的秘书，不过今天也庆幸门外的不是Sif，要不事后他绝对能被对方嘲笑到无地自容……Thor只是稍稍分心了几秒钟而已，就让Loki有机可乘的扑了上来，一口就咬上了他的肩头

“啧......”Thor皱起眉吃痛的哼了一声，Loki的报复心真是比谁都强，可这不痛不痒的小反击对他来说只是变相的情趣而已。Thor也没管肩头上施虐的人，直接抱起对方的一只腿又插了进去。刚刚还咬牙切齿的人又瘫软了下来，松开口继续无助的SHENYIN着。随着身下的律动越来越快，Loki只能抱住Thor的肩头把头埋在上面，沙哑的声音中带着一些哭腔，他真的是被Thor给操哭了。

Thor习惯性的在Loki的体内SHE精，在湿滑和炙热的包裹下，他曾经无数次的幻想过进入对方生ZHI腔的感觉，那一定比去了天堂还美妙，只可惜再强壮的Alpha也无法打开未标记Omega的最深处........

====  
代班小秘书慌慌张张的跑回会议室，一推开门就看到满脸阴沉的武器制造商大佬正叼着烟看着自己  
“怎么？Thor是在东欧炸坏了脑子，记性变成了七老八十的老头子了吗？”Tony已经等得失去了耐心，他甚至公然的在会议室里抽起了烟，而一旁的Paul虽然比较有绅士风度，但也满脸不悦的用手扇着眼前飘过的二手烟

“........Odinson先生说......他和Laufeyson先生有急事需要办，可能一时半会儿结束不了.......还说要么看看改个时间？要不就......你们再等一会儿？”代班小助理颤颤巍巍的说着话，因为眼前大佬们的表情变得越来越奇怪起来

“What？”Tony惊呼出声，赶忙回头带着不可置信的眼神看向Paul，然后一副日了X狗的翻着白眼...........


End file.
